Home
by from russia with love47
Summary: Post-ep for Hunt. A little glimpse of what may have happened after dinner.


**Disclaimer: All characters and one of the scenes are property of the Castle writing team. I own nothing.**

Kate looked up when the door slammed. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Castle.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." he kissed her hair, before pulling back and kissing her lips lightly.

"Never." she passed him on to Martha, and pulled Alexis into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." she breathed.

"It's good to be home." Kate kissed the top of her head, and let go. Martha crossed over to her.

"Thank you."

"Oh Martha, I didn't do anything."

"That's not true, and you know it. You did everything you could to get our little girl back, and that means more than you will ever know." Beckett flushed, but didn't break eye contact. "Now, who wants a drink?" Everyone raised a hand. After dinner, they lounged around in the family room. Alexis was tucked securely under one of Castle's arms, Kate sat at the other end of the couch finishing the paperwork, while Martha occupied one of the chairs reviewing a script.

"The boys got me a _'Welcome Home, Liam Neeson' _present." he waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh really?" Beckett cleared her throat. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing really, just the interrogation video." he smirked as Beckett's head whipped up.

"How did you-"

"They wouldn't tell me what happened, just that it was kinda hot." his smirk got impossibly wider. Castle got up and popped it into the player. Beckett dropped her head into her hands, slightly embarrassed. The first ten minutes went as they usually do, Beckett fishing and the girl not responding. Then it got good.

* * *

_"Listen, bitch." Beckett's eyes darkened dangerously. "I don't talk to cops. Now, go get me my lawyer and then go to he-" Beckett nailed the chair, sending the girl flying backwards. _Castle's jaw dropped, along with Alexis and Martha's.

_"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? YOU THINK I'M SOME BEAT COP BUSTING YOU ON POSSESSION CHARGES? MY PARTNER'S DAUGHTER IS MISSING, AND YOU-" Beckett threw the file. "-are in my way. You don't talk to cops? I'm not a cop today, Honey. Who was he working for?"_

_"He didn't say!"_

_"Who's this guy?" Beckett held up the sketch._

_"I dunno."_

_"What?" Beckett squatted down, still clutching the picture._

_"Roger got strange calls in the middle of the night. People with accents."_

_"WHAT KIND OF ACCENTS?"_

_"Foreign!"_

_"WHAT PHONE DID HE USE?"_

_"He didn't give me the number!" Beckett's eyes contained nothing but fury, but she backed off a little._

_"Good. I believe you," her tone got dangerously calm. "Now you're gonna give me his address."_

* * *

"I went kinda Mama Bear on her..." Kate said.

"I didn't know you had that side to you." Castle's voice was soft.

"When it comes to the people I love, I do." something flickered in her eyes.

"Thank you." Alexis said quietly.

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me." Alexis peered up at the detective. "For not letting that bitch push you around." Alexis laughed.

"My pleasure."

"My mom would never have done that." everyone looked up, surprised.

"Your mother loves you, she just-" Castle started.

"I know she does. She's just not much of a mom. Neither was Gina, but you always have been someone to look up to. Someone I could count on. Even though I hate that my dad got hurt over you,"

"Alexis, I-"

"No, let me finish. I know that you're the best thing for him. You're part of our family. No one has ever been as much of a mother figure to me as you have." Alexis looked down at her lap shyly, eyes glistening with unshed tears. She was surprised when the detective gathered her up in her arms. Something clicked, and warmth spread throughout Alexis' chest. It was a new feeling, but a welcome one. She was being held as if they never wanted to let her go. Something about the gesture felt familiar, and she sobbed into Kate's neck.

Long after Alexis had gone to bed, the three adults sat in comfortable silence.

"That was quite the outburst." Martha said.

"She's still in shock."

"Maybe, but she knew what she was saying. She really does love you Kate."

"I love her too. Just as much as I love her father." The words rolled easily off her tongue. Castle's head whipped up. He kissed each of her knuckles, and just as she drifted off to sleep, he whispered:  
"I love you too, Katie." she smiled at the familiar phrase. Around an hour later, Kate woke up to loud whimpers. She sat up automatically, Rick and Martha watching intently as she tore off up the stairs. When they came up to check on Alexis moments later, they came across the sweetest sight. Alexis had fallen effortless back to sleep encircled in Kate's arms. Both were out like a light.

"Hang on to this one, kiddo. She's a keeper."

**Reviews are much appreciated! **


End file.
